New neighbors
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: A new family moves in.


Title: New Neighbors.  
Author: Kaladan Flashblade  
Feedback: Constructive reviews alright, flamers keep their hands silent.   
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.   
Rating: G  
Pairing: none mentioned.  
Main Character(s): The members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks and my new characters.   
Summary: A new family moves in.  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories.

No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.

New Neighbors.

A new family moves in.

Wildwing was sitting on the front steps of his family home watching as the movers moved the furniture of their new neighbors. He wondered if the new neighbors had kids and if there was a boy around his age. "Mom, do you know anything about the neighbors who are moving in?"

Tarisn walked onto the steps and looked over at their new neighbors. "Yes, Wing, I know them, they're old friends of mine from school,"

"Really, mom? Do they have kids, maybe around my age?" Wing asked hopefully.

Tarisn smiled. "Yes, they do have kids, two children and they are the same age as you are, my little angel,"

"What are their names?"

"The oldest of the twins is named Kaladan and the youngest is Canard. I think you will like them both. Now I must go and get lunch prepared. Want to help me?" asked Tarisn, looking at him.

"Sure!" chirped Wing as he hopped up and followed his mom into the kitchen.

It was after they had lunch, there was a knock on the door. Tarisn went to the door and came back in bringing in a female duck and there were two kids behind her. "Wildwing, this is Odella Thunderbeak and these two are Kaladan and Canard,"

Odella turned towards Kaladan and Canard. "Go on, say hi. Both of them are a bit shy, Wildwing." She said gently to Wildwing.

Canard went up to Wildwing and extended his hand to him. "Thunderbeak, Canard."

Awkwardly Wildwing shook his hand, "I'm Wildwing Flashblade."

Canard turned and waved his hand towards the girl. "This is my twin sister Kaladan. Sis, come meet Wildwing."

Kaladan at first shook her head and dashed behind her mom only to peer out behind her. Canard looked at her and spoke again. "Sis, please?"

Kaladan crept from behind her mom and walked over to her brother and promptly hid behind him.

"Sorry about her. She's skittish," spoke Canard.

"She reminds me of my little brother Nosedive, he's the same way with new people," Wing said with a smile that was directed to Kaladan.

Nosedive ran into the room with a bunch of worms in his hands, not taken notice of the guests. "Hey Wing, check these out, think that prissy girl at school is going to scream when she gets these in her shoes?"

"Nosedive Flashblade, you do not bring worms into this house! Go outside right now and put them back in the garden!" snapped Tarisn, seeing the worms in her youngest son's hands. "And as soon as you put them back, wash your hands for we have guests here."

Nosedive turned towards the guests and held out the worms towards Kaladan. "Want some worms?"

Suddenly, the worms in Dive's hands were flung out of his hands and right into the face of Canard. But it looked like he flung them into Canard's face.

"NOSEDIVE! Wash up and go to your room, if you can't behave, then you are grounded!"

"But mom it was an accident!"

"Nosedive, do I have to call your father?" spoke Tarisn, placing both hands on her hips.

"No, mother," Dive said as he walked towards the bathroom. He stopped and turned towards the guests. "Sorry about that." And then he vanished into the bathroom.

"My apologies for Nosedive, he's a bit rambunctious." Tarisn said hoping that her friend was not insulted by her youngest actions.

Wildwing looked to Canard and then spotted Kaladan snickering, he smiled, Nosedive at least made her smile.

"I find it amusing. I assume he's your prankster of the family?" asked Odella, as she placed her hand on Kala's shoulder.

"In a way, sometimes Wing would be but it's rare when he pulls a prank. So how was the move," said Tarisn, as she and Odella walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"The move was good but sad. I should have known that our broker misled us in the deals we did. All of our money gone, I never thought I would be back in the poorer section of town," Odella stated.

"It's not so bad Odella; this is actually a rather nice neighborhood, good for raising children."

"I guess you're right; I just wanted the best for mine."

"And they'll get it here,"

Canard, Kaladan and Wing stood in the living room, not saying a word till Wildwing spoke up, "Canard, you play hockey?"

"Yeah, I play hockey. Do you?" asked Canard, as he watched as Kala walked towards the kitchen to their mom.

"Yeah, I like playing center. I could introduce you to my friends; we have a game about this time. I'm sure they'll allow you to join the team." Wing said, as he poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm going out with Canard to go play hockey. Be back later,"

Wing waited till he heard the okay from his mom before he grabbed his gear and headed out of the house and down the street where some kids were playing. As soon as they saw Wing, they called out his name and asked him who his friend was. Pretty soon, a game was being played.

Stay tuned, the next one is coming.

© Copyright 2004 Kaladan Flashblade


End file.
